USS Visionary
The USS Visionary is a stationary vehicle and base in Just Cause 4. It's added in the Danger Rising DLC. Name *The name of the submarine is "USS Visionary", which corresponds to the naming system of U.S. navy ships, where "USS" stands for "United States Ship". *The ship is marked on an in-game map by its number "SFO-VZ9Y", which is also painted on the sides of the tower. This seems to be like the ships licence plate. All real nautical craft have one, but for real U.S. navy ships it's normally a simple up to 4-digit number. Description Quote from the map marker: "The Black Hand declared the wreck in these waters a total loss. The Agency sent the Visionary to make sure." This submarine is surrounded by lots of large wreckage of a ship. Some elements of the wreckage are rusted and and some seem new and look like they must belong to a submarine from the Agency fleet. In any case, the elements of the wreck seem to all be made of metal, but they're all floating. Rico mentions that it "looks like Visionary is pulling up a Black Hand ship", but he can't tell what they were looking for because "the bones have been picked clean". The submarine is just as big as the others, about 760 meters long and 230 meters wide at the rear wingtips. The lower room at the front has a shooting range. The wreckage and the submarine are full of "electro-mag cables". Rico can ride these with the hoverboard. Weapons and vehicles *Many drones patrolling the area. *Many helicopters patrolling the area. *Several automated turrets on the surrounding platforms. *Several AA guns. *Several Huntsman SAM launchers. These can be reprogrammed. *Several parked C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. *Several hovercraft are patrolling the area. *14 missiles in silos at the front of the submarine. These can be launched when damaged from inside the submarine. *Large amount of different types of munitions stored inside the lower room at the front of the submarine. Among these are large missiles and two types of smaller bombs, or missiles. Location Middle of the eastern coast. Completion *There are several floating platforms around the submarine with fuel tanks, antennas, satellite dishes and generators. These items are all relatively fragile and easy to destroy by any weapons. *One of the platforms has several shipping containers that are indestructable, but count as destroyed when they're dumped into the sea. Use the grappler to move them. *Several of the same containers are stored on the submarine. These must also be pulled to the open doors and then dumped over board. *The submarine is surrounded by several small floating platforms that hold automated turrets. There are several ways to destroy these: **Shoot at the orange parts at the front and back of the turrets. The turret must be grappled to keep it from turning, to allow Rico to get to the other side. **If available, a missile strike from the weaponized wingsuit will easily destroy one. **A single guided missile from a C3 Canvasback Hovercraft is normally enough to destroy a turret. *The top floor of the submarine has several red squares on the floor. These are "conduits" that must be triggered with in a limited amount of time and in the correct order. The way to do this is by flying the hoverboard over them while pulling themselves forward with the grappler. The first one is in the missile hall (the top floor at the front of the submarine that has the vertical missile silos) and they continue rearward along the right edge of the submarine. That means the player has to start by turning left. Then once approaching the stairs, the player has to turn right to return along the left edge of the submarine. Completing this will unlock the reactor that will then come out of the wall. The reactor has several red tanks inside it that must be destroyed to blow up the reactor. *There's a small column of sorts between the wreckage on the right side of the submarine. This thing is surrounded by 4 smaller columns and a circle of "electro-mag cable". These 4 columns are "power cells" that must be destroyed with in a limited amount of time. The player may choose to do this any way they want, but the "obvious" way is to ride the hoverboard along the "cable" and shoot at the cells. Once the cells are destroyed, the central column opens up and a small rotating dish comes up. Rico has to destroy this. According to dialogue, it's a communications antenna, but according to the objective text, it's a radar. *The bottom floor at the rear of the submarine has an airlock door on both sides of the submarine. This can only be entered with a hijacked C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. The first room in there is the hovercraft storage garage with about 10-20 parked hovercraft. The next room is an elaborate system of hallways, stairs and other passages. This is the "engineering" room. This whole area has its own "electro-mag cable" lying around. There are 7 "power cells" mounted on the walls that must be destroyed with in a limited amount of time. Once these are destroyed, it causes a reactor to come out of its protective socket. The reactor must then be destroyed. There are 2 ways to destroy the "power cells": **The player may ride the hoverboard around the "cable" and shoot at any cells they pass. **The player may find it easier to look around and memorize the locations of the "cells" and then find an optimal order in which to destroy them, while grappling ones way around. *There are 4 "ranking agents" around the submarine area. They may grapple around, so there's probably no guaranteed locations for them. **Kowalski. As revealed by dialogue, this man used to be Ricos friend. Rico: "Kowalski. I'm sorry to see you here." Kowalski: "I'm sorry too, but it's a part of the job." Kowalski (upon dying): "You win, pal." Rico: "Rest easy something." (The last word(s) need confirmation.) **Russo. He says that it's nothing personal, but he has to kill Rico. Rico calls him a kid and invites him to show what he's got. **Burkhart: She pilots an A5 Coyote Assault Chopper. She'll say "You're a dead man, Rico Rodriguez!" over the commlink once Rico grapples to the chopper. Upon dying, Sheldon will remark "Always liked her." **Unknown fourth "ranking agent". *Once everything else is done, go to the top of the submarine's tower and ride the hoverboard in circles around the edge. This causes a large communications mast to rise up. The mast will have target circles on it to point out where to shoot. It can easily be destroyed by small arms fire. Rocket and grenade launchers are very hard to aim here. After completion *The area will always be occupied by the Agency. *There will be a new map marker here that allows fast travel. *This submarine unlocks the A5 Coyote Assault Chopper. *The final message from Tom depending upon how many submarines you've completed. See the full list at Category:Just Cause 4 Missions (at the Danger Rising section). Gallery USS Visionary (seen from a distance).png| USS Visionary (top view).png| USS Visionary (right side of the submarine).png|Right side of the submarine. USS Visionary (platform at the front of the submarine).png|Floating platform at the front of the submarine. USS Visionary (grapple these into the water).png|Grapple all the containers into the water. USS Visionary (some containers are hiding).png|Some containers are in the submarine, on the top floor. USS Visionary (destroy the power cells).png|Destroy these 4 "power cells". USS Visionary (destroy this antenna).png|Then destroy this antenna. USS Visionary (generic agent closeup).png|Generic agent. USS Visionary (Kowalski location).png|"Ranking agent" Kowalski was seen here on the left side of the submarine. USS Visionary (ranking agent Kowalski).png|"Ranking agent" Kowalski. USS Visionary (munitions storage room and shooting range).png| USS Visionary (conduit at missile hall).png|First "conduit" at the missile hall (top floor at the front of the submarine). USS Visionary (riding over conduits).png|Hoverboarding over the "conduits". USS Visionary (reactor 1).png|The first reactor. USS Visionary (parked hovercraft and airlock locations).png|The airlock is marked on the left (blue circle) and the nearest parked hovercraft are marked on the right (red circle). USS Visionary (hovercraft garage).png|Hovercraft garage. USS Visionary (reactor 2 at the engineering room).png|Reactor 2 at the engineering room. USS Visionary (go to the conning tower).png|When all else is done, go to the top of the tower. USS Visionary (blowing up the main communications mast).png|Blowing up the main communications mast. USS Visionary (big 3D printer).png|Big 3D printer. USS Visionary (smaller 3D printer).png|Smaller 3D printer. USS Visionary (warning signs in the engine room).png|Warning signs in the engine room. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising